


I Hate My Powers

by anemoia_1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jason is like Nico's brother, Jason is only mentioned, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Rick said Nico went into a rage so here we are, Seriously give the boy a break, Spoilers, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, honestly i suck at writing angst but shhh, i tried my best lol, no I will not elaborate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemoia_1/pseuds/anemoia_1
Summary: Hi so this has major Burning Maze and some Tower of Nero spoilers so if you haven't read either please don't read this or the rest of the summary! Thanks!:):(:)This is my take on how Nico reacted to feeling Jason die.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	I Hate My Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Do i know how to write angst no but you know what that's ok  
> Have a good read and disregard any spelling mistakes I am dumb :)

Nico glared at Will.

"Shut up Solace it's _not_ funny!"

This just made Will laugh even harder. Nico tried to supress the smile that was threatening to take over his mouth. He would not give Will the satisfaction and admit that maybe it was a little funny. Nico crossed his arms and slightly shifted away from his boyfriend.

"Aww Neeks don't be like that."

Will reached over and pulled him back,planting a kiss on his cheek. That was all it took for Nico to crack. He burst out laughing, almost falling off the log they were sitting on. He turned to face Will, who was already staring at him with a smile on his face.

"I knew you thought it was funny."

Nico leaned over and leaned his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Whatever William." He felt Will wrap and arm around his waist and pull him closer. Nico sighed. If someone had told him from a year ago that he'd be sitting here with a boyfriend, Nico would have sent them to Hades. Nico couldn't wrap his head around that someone like Will had feelings for him and wanted to be with him. Will made him feel safe, happy, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

All too soon the moment was ruined. A familiar tug pulled at his stomach. Someone was dying. But who-

Nico shot up. This couldn't be happening.

"Nico?"

Nico couldn't breathe. No. Not Jason. No he couldn't-

The tug stopped. A feeling of dread washed over him. _Dead_.

"No. No. No. No. NO!"

The scream echoed, making every plant within a six feet radius of him to turn black. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the log that he was previously sitting on was flipped over and laying a couple feet away. But Nico didn't care.

He fell to his knees, his eyes already spilling with tears. Not Jason. Gods no not Jason. He felt himself let out another heart wrenching scream. The ground around him cracked and dozens of skeletons clawed their way out. The air dropped to a skin piercing cold. The shadows began swirling around him.

Nico's hands reached up and pulled at his hair.

"MIO FRATELLO! MIO FRATELLO NO!"

Jason didn't deserve to die. Jason couldn't be dead. He had to be alive. He needed to be alive. He needed to be here to meet Will, to see how happy Nico was. He can't leave him.

The fates! How could they? After everything he'd been through?! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! Nico saw red. The ground ripped open around him and the sound of wailing souls filled his ears. Rain began to pour and the skies above Camp Half Blood darkened.

"Nico! Neeks! Please!"

He knew that voice. Will.

Nico's head shot up and immediately locked eyes with Will. The son of Apollo's eyes widened and slapped his hand over his mouth. The next thing Nico felt was his eyes rolling back.

Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! It's done! Also I am so sorry.  
> Mio Fratello: my brother  
> according to google translate that's what it means so yeah


End file.
